Another is born
by darkgoddesscastaway
Summary: Well i created my own charactors, but they're meeting the origional ones. GO RIKU AND DARK AND DAI! DarkSam Dexy
1. Default Chapter

The night was dark and long. The sky was a bright grey. Too bright for midnight. A tall man of about 17 wandered the streets. His Purplish hair blew across his cheek and brow. He blinked his red eyes to clear the blurriness. Snowflakes started to fall lazily. He paused for a moment then bent his knees and jumped 10 feet into a secure branch of a nearby tree. A medium sized dog darted across the street, followed by a girl with a long black coat and jeans. Her blonde hair was just barely visible from under her hat. He smiled slightly as he watched her wander around, randomly shouting "CHEROKEE NO!!!" or "Wait". She huddled, obviously cold, but continued on her walk anyway.

A loud song flowed from her mouth. He smirked till he noticed a man walking towards her. His head was down and his body was slouched. When he noticed the girl, his pace quickened. The girl had no idea till her dog started barking. She turned to look and then turned back and took off running, the creepy guy on hot pursuit. Standing up, the man in the tree jumped down. "Come" he whispered softly. A small animal bounded towards him, then attached to him, creating crimson wings. He flew to the girl and picked her up just in time. She shrieked and struggled hard. "Stop, I'm trying to help you." She blinked and stopped flailing but stayed tense. The stranger in pursuit had paused from shock, and then ran off. The man landed on a hill.

"What the hell?" The girl questioned.

"They call me Shadow. I was watching you walk your dog when I noticed that man. And who might you be?" She blinked and stammered.

"M… my name's… Pat… tricia, Patricia, but I go by Pat sometimes." He smirked and bowed gently.

"Nice to meet you, Patricia. I see that you are well, so I'll be off." With that he unfolded his wings and flew off. She stared after him, and snapped out of her trance as her dog ran up. Sighing, she started home.

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm friggen late." Patricia pulled her clothes on quickly and hurried downstairs. She grabbed her coat, hearing the horn blow loudly. She left her house and slid into the white BMW. "Sorry Kat, I'm unawake today." The mostly blonde in the driver's seat laughed.

"Are you ever awake?" Pat laughed

"Nope." The car speed off quickly, as Reliant K was turned up.

Dinner was a little stressed, as usual. Soon there was a knock at the door and Kathryn's family dog went crazy. A tall brunette walked in and smiled. "Yey, Dani's here!!!" Pat shouted.

"Hello, everyone." Dani said politely. Everyone waved. Pat was sitting on the white couch, Kathryn was in the kitchen, and her sister, Janet, was squealing over finishing her milk before she could leave. Soon, the four were headed out the door into Dani's car. Pat grinned and slid into her normal seat.

"Pat, why are you grinning?" Kathryn asked.

"Meh, dunno." She smiled and started singing to Dani's mixed tape.

They arrived directly on time to bible study. Pat, Kat, and Dani fell onto the leather couch. Janet sat on the one step that separated the TV room from the game room. The tall skinny guy known as Matt, called attention to all the college aged students and the study was in session. They preyed and then opened their bibles just as a figure entered the room. Pat knew someone was behind her but she was too lazy to look. The figure moved to the front of the room and sat on the couch by Matt. He was about 6 feet tall, with auburn hair, and soft brown eyes. Pat looked at him and whispered to Kat.

"He's Sam Dexy." Kathryn nodded in agreement. When she turned back to him, she could swear he winked at her. She shook her head and concentrated on Matt.

Everyone had gone off to talk to each other. Patricia was being antisocial, as she was prone to loneliness. Just as she was about ready to pull out her CD player, when the new guy walked over and sat next to her. "Hey there. You look like you're waiting for someone to talk to." She new that voice, but where from?

"Yeah, I'm kinda bored by myself. But I'm not apart of this group." He raised his eyebrow.

"You're not?"

"Nah, I'm a loner here. The most I get is a light greeting." He ran his finger lightly over her hand, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

"Well you could be wanted like last night." She stiffened.

"Shadow?" He chuckled

"Yup, 'tis me. Though here I go by Deveron or Dev for short." He moved his hand from hers. "Anyways, I gotta go, I'll see you later Pat." He winked at her and left, leaving her speechless. Kathryn walked over.

"Hey Pat, what happened? You look odd."

"I'm ok Kafryn. But I know that new guy… he… err… saved me last night."

Kathryn looked at her, confused. Dani came over and grinned.

"Time to go." Pat grabbed Janet and pulled her up the stars, leaving in bewilderment.


	2. The dreams

It had been a few days since Patricia had seen Shadow or Dev. Being alone again had gotten her depressed. Tonight she trapped herself in her room, writing in her journal, when she heard a tapping on her window. She paused and looked up. A smug smile broke across her lips as she reached for the window and slid it up. "Hello Dev." He smiled smugly and slid in with ease, sitting beside her.

"Hey Patricia." She blushed gently.

"So where have you been?" He let out a long sigh.

"Talkin to daddy. Apparently he doesn't like me, hanging out with you."

"Well… It's not like… we're… like… together or anything…" Dev leaned backwards slightly.

"Y… yeah…" He blushed and turned away. Suddenly his eyes squeezed tightly and he dubbed over in pain.

"Dev! DEVERON!!! ARE YOU OK?!?" He fell on his stomach then rose up, holding his sides. His hair grew longer and turned purple. He grew 2 inches taller, and then turned to face her.

"Man that will never be fun." He rose up and Pat found herself looking into the red eyes of Shadow.

"Shadow… J'ai un questione… you wouldn't happen to change when you have romantic feelings for someone… would you?" Shadow gulped.

"Uhh well yeah, how did you know?"

"Heh read it somewhere…" Shadow closed his eyes like he was having an eternal fight. Pat spoke barely above a whisper.

"I like you too…" Shadow froze and, in a few minuets, Dev was in front of her again.

"You like me or Shadow?" Pat smiled.

"Both." He smirked and took her hand to his lips, kissing her palm. "Gah! That tickles!!!" He laughed at her.

"You're the only girl I know that has ticklish hands." She grinned.

"Yeah I'm just THAT special." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You're very special." She blushed hard. Just as she turned in modesty, she felt a cold breeze caress her cheek then die. When she turned back, Dev was gone. Totally confused, she just sat there, staring at the window.

"Today, she admitted she likes me. It felt weird. When I told my mom she said 'Aww how cute.' My cousin from Japan called. He wants to get together. I told him about her so now he wants me to bring her with me. Dark better not hit on her." Dev looked at his Xanga ™ site with a sigh. "Ok so I can't write to save my life." He explained in an exasperated voice. Then he smiled to himself. Followed by a deep blush. "Gah!" Shadow appeared again. "Nice cover Dev." Shadow smiled with slight cockiness. A soft knock sounded on his door.

"Deveron, are you in there?" Shadow stretched lazily.

"Nah, it's me in here." His mom opened the door.

"Oh shadow, how perfect, ready for your night out?" Dev got up slowly.

"Yeah, Les, come on." The soft pink creature, almost like a rabbit, hopped out from under Dev's bed, yawning. She jumped onto his back, becoming deep crimson wings, and Shadow flew off.

Groups of police men surrounded the Smithsonian, including a man known as Ben, who was Patricia's father. The man sighed.

"So this famous thief, Shadow, is supposed to come in 5 minutes?"

"Yes sir, that's what the note said." Ben sighed at the rookie. The kid was paid and Ben wasn't, but the kid was still under his authority. He shielded his eyes from the spotlights and saw the dark figure of shadow, land on top of the building.

"Alright men, let's move in."

"Damn, I can't believe I fell for the daughter of a high ranking auxiliary police officer." Shadow sighed to himself. He slid carelessly into the heating duct and dodged the cameras. He reached the room he was looking for and sprayed the air. Red lasers appeared throughout the room. He smiled and began his practiced tumbling routine. Bounding by one, rolling under another, flipping over the third. Soon he reached the glass case containing the hope diamond. Cutting the glass slowly, he reached in and grabbed the jewel, setting off the alarm. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a lighter and flicked it under the smoke detectors. "Now for a diversion." He said with a smirk. Water poured from the sprinklers, slowing the police down. As they poured inside, Shadow flew, confidently, through the air, back home.

(Phone call) P: "So you're gonna be leaving for Japan?"

D: "Yeah. (Scratches head) Actually, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come…"

P: "Uhh sure but I'm poor"

D: "Nah, I'm gonna pay for you. My cousin and aunt wanna meet you."

P: "You sure? I mean that's gonna be a lot of money."

D: "Nah, I'm rich. Come on, please? For me?"

P: (Smiling) "Fine, fine. You cheater, you know I'm a sucker for that word."

D: (smiling bigger than her) "Yup, sweet, we're going in 3 weeks. I gotta go sweetie, see ya in a few days."

P: "Alrighty Dev. See ya."

He hung up the phone and whispered softly. "It's settled." Slowly he pulled on his pajamas and shook out his slightly damp brown hair. Then he slid into bed and turned out the light.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Mousy brothers." A man with white hair and golden eyes spoke, a tinge of poison in his voice and face. His white wings shone in the moonlight. In each arm, choking slightly, were the two loves of the phantom brothers, Patricia and Riku, a dark, short haired girl of about 14.

"What the hell do you want Krad?" Shadow asked with his teeth clenched.

"Well isn't it obvious? Or have you forgotten my oath to kill you two?" Dark, who looked exactly like Shadow, but with 3 piercings instead of one, and no tattoo on his arm, was glaring at Krad.

"Let them go." He whispered harshly. "They have nothing to do with this."

"Au contraire." Krad said rather sadistically. "They are the key to your transformations. As soon as they're gone, getting rid of your 'alias's' will be simple." He laughed manically, squeezing the girls' necks harder. Riku passed out as pat clenched her eyes tighter. She heard the other girl faint and Krad's laughter.

"You bastard." She spit out hoarsely. He laughed again.

"Wow Shadow, you got a feisty one." She growled lowly and kicked hard at Krad. "Now, now little one, I'm gonna have to hurt you." He choked her till she too, passed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Dev awoke, sweating and panting hard. His mother ran in and flicked on his light.

"DEVERON! WHAT'S WRONG?" Dev glanced at his mom then looked down, tears in his eyes.

"Krad… he tried to kill… Pat… and Riku… I can't bring her to Japan knowing that, Mom. I can't put her in that kind of danger."

"Dev, she's a smart girl. She'll be crushed if you tell her she can't go now. Just be very careful." She put her arms around her son. "You couldn't have chosen a more perfect woman. She'll be alright. I can promise you that." His mother winked at him as if she knew a secret.

"But how can you be so confidant?!? She's gonna frickin die and it'll be my entire fault."

"Dev, she will be fine. I swear on my very soul." He blinked up at her. "Just see me before you go. I'll take care of everything." She winked at him then left the room, leaving her son completely confused. He finally settled down and fell back asleep.

(Meanwhile…) "FRICK!!!!!!" Pat screamed, waking up in a cold sweat. She had seen it, Krad choking her and Riku. But that was only the beginning of her dream. As she was "knocked out" she heard a voice calling to her. Two, actually. One belonged to Shadow; the other was a female's. She had soft blue hair and purple eyes.

"Patricia, call on me, I will save you. Just call me..." the voice trailed off, just like that. Soon Pat found her mind screaming out the name Dayna. She felt a strong power surge through her, then an odd sensation covered her. Something pulled her back and shielded her. The eyes she saw through were not her own. She had become Dayna. Her eyes shot open. She plucked a midnight blue feather from her wings and held it up, chanting softly. A surprised Krad turned and faced the full shock of a lightning bolt. He collapsed onto his knees than the floor, turning into Satoshi, a young man with light blue hair and eyes. It was then that she noticed Deveron and Daisuke, a 14 year old with red hair and red eyes. "Crap…" Dayna fell to her knees and bent over Dev. He was bleeding at the temple and Dai's arm was cut.


	3. hmmm

Patricia held her baggage in her hand, very tightly. Kathryn was standing next to her, watching for Dev. She looked over at her friend.

"Pat, what's wrong?" The blonde blinked and looked up.

"Wah? Oh nothing. Just thinking." Kat glomped her.

"You think too much."

"Yup. Oh there's Dev!" They hurried over to him, grabbed their plane tickets and were off.

Their flight consisted of chicken, beef, soda, and movies. Dev held Pat's hand when turbulence toyed with the plane. Kathryn chewed her gum to pop her ears. Before too long, the sun was rising in front of them. They got off sleepily, and headed to the baggage claim, then headed outside. There, in front of them, stood Daiuske, and Riku. Dev smiled and hugged his cousin, then bowed to the girl next to him. He introduced his friends' and they bowed in turn. Daiuske heaved the girls' bags over his shoulders and headed to the cab waiting all of them. He dropped the bags into the trunk, and the group piled in. Soon they pulled up in front of Daiuske's house, and everyone got out, complaining of being cramped. They filed into the house and found rooms to sleep in. Dai's mother smiled happily but looked knowingly at Pat and Kat. The girls' looked at each other with question, but decided it was a fluke.

"Dai sweety you're late!" Daiuske's mother called just as everyone finished eating. Daiuske groaned and grabbed his bags, followed closely by his cousin and that crowd.

"Wait, you all are coming too?" Pat grinned and nodded happily.

"Yeah I wanna hang at your school." Kathryn flushed lightly. Daiuske shrugged and set off, he didn't really have time to argue, plus he didn't mind the company. Riku seemed to like the new girls' anyway. They all dashed out of the house together, on their way to Dai's school.

Kathryn beamed brightly and whispered to Pat. "OMG! He's here!"

"Dude chill, you blonde of course he's here. (Note: I can make a blonde joke cause I AM A BLONDE MUAH HAHAHAHA! So don't take offence… k:-P.) This is his school too."

"You think he'd be scared of I glomped him now?"

"Of course but that's the fun." Pat and Kat ran up to Satoshi and hugged him tightly. He looked a bit perturbed. Kathryn just blushed and Patricia laughed. Satoshi looked at Dev and Dai.

"What is this; my American fan club?" Pat smacked him upside the head.

"That was rude." He just glared at her. She decided it would be fun to glare back. But evidently, Satoshi wasn't too keen on the idea. He quickly looked to Daiuske and said in a voice dripping with poison.

"We're going to be late for class." With that he turned on his heel and walked off.

"Alright, that's it; he's on my hit list." Pat breathed, not at all happy. Kathryn sighed and shook her head.

"Just don't hurt my man too much." The girls' laughed, no one else understanding why. This, of course, made them laugh harder.

"So, Risa says Dark is supposed to steal something tonight. She also said there was gonna be some dude named Shadow, joinin him." Pat winked playfully at Daiuske and kissed Dev's cheek. Dai blushed and Riku looked mad. "Don't worry Riku; I like Dev, not Daiuske. And I joke with my female friends like that too. So don't be jealous." Both Riku and Daiuske blushed and everyone laughed. They were all enjoying the lunches Daiuske's mom made. Kathryn looked up to the roof and noticed Satoshi sitting alone, randomly glancing down at them. She poked Pat, who nodded, and Kathryn was off. Dev looked at her questionably.

"She's going to sit with Satoshi. You know how hot she thinks he is." Dev laughed and nodded, turning back to his food. Riku got up to go the bathroom. Pat grinned. "Oh Daiuske…. Hmm… mind if I call you Dai?"

"Nah, you can call me Dai."

"K, cool. Anyways, so yeah, I know you're Dark, that's why I winked at you." Daiuske spit out the juice he was drinking. "Careful man, don't spew." He looked at her in total shock.

"Y… Yo… you know?"

"Hahahaha yeah, I also know Dev's Shadow. And Satoshi's Krad but that guy's scary. In fact, Kat and I know everything." Daiuske gulped.

"H…how?" Pat laughed.

"Let's just say, There's stories of you that are published, but don't worry, no one will come after you." Dev laughed at the look of complete confuzzlement on Daiuske's face. Pat was laughing so hard she had tears in the corners of her eyes. "Just… don't… worry…" She managed to choke out.

Kathryn walked up to the roof and sat down near Satoshi. He looked over at her and raised his eyebrow. "Uh Hello?" Kathryn grinned at him.

"Hi, I thought you could use some company. Are you eating bread?"

"Uhh yeah… what are you..."

"Do you always only eat bread?"

"And water… its good…"

"How about this, I'm a good cook; I'll cook you some dinner." He blinked at her, and nodded slowly, thinking she was another one of his fan girls.

"Ok so I struck a deal with Satoshi… well more like I told him I was gonna cook dinner and he nodded to make me go away. But I'll win him over." Kathryn and Patricia laughed, the rest of the group looking at them like they're insane, which they are. Pat stretched out and groaned.

"Well, I'm dead. I'm gonna go back to Dai's… anyone with me?" Kathryn and Dev nodded.

"We'll catch ya at home, Daiuske. See ya later Riku." Dev started to walk off, Pat and Kat gave Riku and Daiuske hugs then followed Dev, with their arms across each other's shoulders. Dai and Riku looked after them.

"Your cousin dates and befriends the weirdest people." She stated, shaking her head. "I love them." She added as they walked back into school.

Satoshi wandered over to Daiuske. "Hey Daiuske, what's the deal with that blonde friend of your cousin's?"

"Who, Patricia?"

"No, the other one."

"Oh Kathryn. She's just really weird."

"Not one of my insane fan girls?"

"Well she's insane, but no not one of your fan girls."

"Oh, when you see her could you tell her to come by tonight? You know my address." Daiuske looked at him weird.

"Uhh, y… yeah sure." Satoshi smiled slightly.

"Thanks." And he was off back to his desk. Daiuske blinked. Well that was odd, he thought to himself.

Kathryn walked over to the apartment Daiuske directed her to. She uneasily knocked on the door. "Satoshi? It's Kathryn; I'm here to make you dinner." He opened the door and looked out suspiciously. After a few moments he nodded.

"Alright, come on in." She followed him into the dark apartment (after sliding off her shoes), carrying her ingredients. The light flicked on and she looked for a pan, and then dumped her ingredients in. After a few moments, she slid the pan into the oven and sat down on the couch by Satoshi. Her face turned to his and she opened her eyes wide and said "boo." Satoshi just blinked at her. He lowered his glasses and glowered.

"What's your deal?" Kathryn was taken back. She nervously turned her head to the floor and sighed. He stared for a moment, analyzing her, and then he spoke again. "Sorry for ridiculing you. I'm just not used to someone caring, without obsessing." Kathryn started to look better. "How about you call your friend while we're waiting for the food?" Kat smiled and wandered to the phone, dialing Daiuske's number.

The timer went off just as Kat got off the phone with Patricia. She walked to the kitchen to see Satoshi had pulled the lasagna out and was sniffing it. She laughed and pulled out a spatula to cut through and serve. Satoshi was eating before she had ever served herself. They ate at the table and ate in silence, till the pan was empty. Satoshi offered to help with the dishes so he washed and she wiped. He turned to her and smiled. "Thanks for dinner, it was really good." Kathryn blushed and smiled back.

"You're welcome, anytime."

"You really mean that?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "Uhh well I should go, it's getting late and I know you have stuff to do." Satoshi agreed and walked Kathryn back to his door.

"Yeah, I got a thief to catch." He playfully winked at her, catching her, and himself, completely off guard. "Heh heh heh." He scratched the back of his head nervously then stopped himself from chuckling. "Well have a goodnight."

"Heh, yeah, you too Satoshi." She headed out the door and suddenly he was beside her.

"I thought I should walk you to your bus stop." He stated, with a small smile. She beamed

"Arigato!"

"Hahahaha you know some Japanese!"

"Heh, barely." They laughed genuinely for a moment as her bus pulled up. He squeezed her hand then let her go.

"Goodnight." She smiled at him.

"Goodnight Satoshi."


End file.
